Noche de Pesadilla
by luciamarcoccia
Summary: One-Shot ¿El día más maravilloso de tu vida, podia convertirse en la peor de tus pesadillas? Leanlo chicas y me cometan que tal, porfa!


Noche de Pesadilla

Era una tarde lluviosa como otras tantas en Forks. Bella se hallaba parada frente a la ventana observando el paisaje gris invernal.

- Deja de pensar en eso- dijo Edward, tomándola de la cintura y colocándola frente a el.

Una y mil veces, Bella había escuchado impávida aquella frase desde el día que ocurrió la tragedia.

Todo comenzó una tarde de primavera.

Isabella y Edward Cullen, celebraban el Bautismo de su primogénita, Rennesme Cullen.

La niña había nacido exactamente nueve meses después de que sus padres se casaron.

Era una criatura extraordinaria, dotada de una belleza particular, una mezcla perfecta y armoniosa de los rasgos mas destacados de sus padres.

Sus ojos eran de color chocolate, calidos y profundos como los de su madre, aunque la suave cabellera era sin duda herencia de su padre, de una tonalidad rubia cobriza, que combinaban a la perfección y se destacaban en contraste con la pálida y cremosa piel.

La fiesta, realizada en casa de los padres de Edward, se había desarrollado tal cual fue planeada por su tía Alice, quien era una experta en esos asuntos.

Todo era perfecto, desde las guirnaldas con flores blancas que adornaban las columnas, hasta las delicadas velas flotantes que danzaban en la piscina, como pequeños lirios acuáticos encendidos.

Como en un cuento de hadas, la niña, fue visitada y agasajada por todos los integrantes de sus respectivas familias. Desde Charlie y Renne, los papas de Bella, siguiendo por los abuelos y tíos paternos, consintieron hasta el más ínfimo capricho de Nessie.

Esa noche, luego que todos los invitados se marcharon, Esme y Bella, recostaron a la niña que se había dormido un rato antes en los brazos de su padre, en la cuna que Esme, la madre de Edward, preparo oportunamente, en el cuarto que antes había pertenecido a su hijo.

- No te preocupes cariño, dejen a Nessie descansar esta noche aquí en casa. Mañana pueden venir a buscarla una vez que se despierten. – dijo Esme en un susurro a Bella, mientras encendía la lámpara de la mesa de luz. .

- No quiero causar molestias Esme.- dijo Bella mientras salían de la habitación, dejando la puerta entreabierta.

- ¿Molestias? ¡Eso es imposible!- sonrío calidamente Esme.- Es un placer tener a Nessie en casa.

- Además, estoy encantada de tener compañía, Carlisle debe ir al hospital, pues hoy le toca guardia nocturna, y creo que Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie les tienen preparada una sorpresa. Ya que hoy también es su aniversario de casados.

- Cierto, ¡lo había olvidado completamente! – exclamo Bella sonrosada.

- Pero yo no, cariño- le susurro Edward al oído, sorprendiéndola desde atrás.

- ¡Vamos a ir a Port Ángeles a bailar! Y de paso a distraernos un rato… - exclamo Alice, dando saltitos de alegría - organizar esta fiesta fue divertido, pero ¡agotador!- termino en un estruendoso suspiro colgándose al cuello de Jasper, su marido.

- Y si quieren festejar su aniversario como Dios manda, o sea, como conejos haciendo mas bebes, no pueden tener a Nessie en la misma casa.- concluyo Emmett.

- ¡Si serás infantil, Emmett! – Exclamo Rosalie, propinándole un coscorrón en la nuca a su esposo.

- Auch! Rosie… eso duele.

- Solo a golpes aprenderás a callarte la boca- siseo Rosalie.

- Chicos, no peleen… - dijo Jasper en un tono conciliador – Rose, hermana, sabes de sobra que Emmett es un boca floja. Y nunca se guarda lo que piensa; además creo recordar que esa es una de las cualidades por la que enamoraste inmediatamente de el.

-¡Sip!- dijo Alice – y el hecho que también lo hagan como conejos en cada rincón de su madriguera – concluyo la pequeña duende con una sonrisita perversa.

- Bueno, ya basta. Es hora de partir.- dijo Edward tomando de la mando a su esposa y dirigiéndola a la salida.

- Adiós mama, volveremos temprano a buscar a Nessie.- se despidió Edward ya en la puerta.

- Hasta mañana hijo. Que se diviertan chicos – respondió Esme.

A continuación todos corearon una despedida y emprendieron la marcha.

Llegaron a Port Ángeles en tiempo record. O eso pensó Bella, pues solo tomo 25 minutos un viaje que dura una hora. A veces Edward conducía como alma que la lleva el diablo, asustándola un poco.

Edward en complot con Alice, había preparado un espectáculo para Bella. Una nueva canción que compuso cuando Bella dio a luz a Nessie y que esta noche se la interpretaría por primera vez.

El lugar elegido para tal acontecimiento era un piano-bar-restaurante, llamado "La Bella Italia", al que solían concurrir cuando eran novios. Fue allí donde le dio su primer beso, le declaro su amor por primera vez y le propuso matrimonio. Era el lugar favorito de Bella en todo el mundo.

Se sentaron todos en una amplia mesa en el centro mismo del salón frente al escenario.

Bella miraba a Edward con adoración; lo amaba incondicional e irrevocablemente.

Una vez que pidieron sus bebidas, Edward se paro y besando la mano de Bella, se giro en dirección al escenario.

- ¿A donde vas? – pregunto Bella curiosa.

- Al piano. Esta noche te prepare algo especial.-

Alice ya se hallaba en el escenario, colocando presurosa un micrófono cerca del banco justo a la altura de donde estaría la cabeza de Edward tras sentarse.

- Hola queridos amigos- comenzó diciendo Alice mientras Edward se preparaba.- Esta es una noche muy especial; hoy se cumple un año del aniversario de matrimonio de mi hermano Edward Cullen, acá sentado en el piano, y su hermosa y mi mejor amiga Bella Swan Cullen- dijo señalando hacia la mesa.

- Con ese motivo, mi hermanito, compuso una canción... y sin mas preámbulo procederá a interpretar.

Edward era un reconocido concertista de piano, y presenciar alguno de sus espectáculos era un privilegio que solo unos pocos podían costear. Y ni hablar de sus nuevas creaciones.

Bella vio como Alice descendía y se sentaba al lado de Jasper quien la envolvió tiernamente con un brazo.

- Antes que nada, quiero decirles que amo a mi esposa con toda el alma, ella es mi musa, la que hace que cada día de mi vida sea un verdadero milagro y la madre de mi adorada hija Rennesme, que es la manifestación tangible del gran amor que nos tenemos. Por eso esta noche, Bella, te dedico a ti y a nuestra hija, esta manifestación de mi amor.-

Las manos de Edward comenzaron a moverse sobre el piano, iniciando una melodía suave y dulce, y para sorpresa de todos, levanto la cabeza y acercando su boca al micrófono comenzó a cantar la canción de amor más maravillosa que alguien alguna vez escucho.

Su aterciopelada vos envolvía cada palabra haciendo que las notas danzaran con ellas, abrazándolas, rozándolas, e incitándolas , como la mas dulce de las caricias, como el mas tierno de los besos, con un amor infinito que a Bella hizo estremecer y a su corazón palpitar velozmente.

Al terminar la canción, Bella se paro lentamente y se acerco a su esposo.

Todo había sido realmente maravilloso; la melodía, la letra y ahora hasta la voz del mismo Edward. El era un dios griego y ella lo idolatraba.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, se miraron a los ojos y en un segundo se abrazaron y sus labios se unieron en una ardiente muestra del la pasión y el amor infinito que ambos se tenían.

- ¡Hey, Eddie, ya párale! Tanta emoción me esta haciendo subir los calores y voy a tener que arrastrar a Rosalie al primer rincón que encuentre disponible.- les grito Emmett desde la mesa.

Bella y Edward se separaron lentamente y sin mirar a la mesa donde estaban sus familiares, se tomaron de la mano y salieron presurosos del lugar, acompañado de las estruendosas carcajadas de todos los presentes.

Unas horas después, agotados por la pasión compartida en el Volvo de Edward, que por suerte tiene vidrios polarizados, se separaron.

- Deberíamos ir a casa- dijo Bella en un susurro.

- Si amor, pero primero iremos a retirar a Rennesme. No quiero levantarme mañana de la cama. Y pretendo secuestrarte a ti y a nuestra hija para mi solo todo el fin de semana.

- Es un plan maravilloso – suspiro Bella, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo tiernamente.

Bella no se había dado cuenta que se había dormido hasta que llegaron a la casa de sus suegros.

Al abrir los ojos noto que no estaba Edward en el auto, y la casa se veía extrañamente solitaria y sombría.

Se bajo del auto y camino lentamente a la puerta de entrada. Esta estaba entornada, y no se escuchaba ningún sonido.

- ¿Edward?- lo llamo suavemente. Espero unos segundos y repitió su llamado, pero no hubo respuesta.

Un sonido como de pasos en el piso superior, llamo su atención y se dirigió apresurada hacia las escaleras.

- ¿Hola? Edward, no juegues conmigo, sabes que detesto las sorpresas.

Al llegar a la parte superior a la escalera se detuvo. Miro hacia ambos lados y vio una sombra moverse a la derecha, cerca del cuarto donde Rennesme dormía.

Camino lentamente en dirección a la puerta. Su corazón palpitaba acelerado. Abrió la puerta lentamente y una corriente helada como el aliento de un vampiro la alcanzo provocando un escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo.

Al entrar en la habitación, esta se hallaba completamente en penumbras, lo que llamo la atención de Bella. Esta se acerco lentamente a la mesa de luz, pero antes de llegar a ella, sus pies se tropezaron con algo.

Se estiro levemente y encendió la luz. Al mirar el obstáculo a sus pies se encontró con el cuerpo inerte de Esme, que se hallaba bañado en un charco de sangre que manaba de profundo corte que tenia en el cuello.

Bella lanzo un grito de horror ante la espeluznante escena. Y un segundo después corrió hacia la cuna donde debía estar Nessie; al mirar en su interior el despertador comenzó a sonar, Edward se movió a su lado, y Nessie comenzó a llorar.

Fin

Que pesadilla!!!


End file.
